1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including a display substrate, and a method of repairing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image by controlling the light transmittance of liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel displaying an image, a panel driver driving the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit supplying light to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter substrate where a color filter array is formed and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate where a TFT array is formed. The color filter substrate and the TFT substrate are combined with each other having the liquid crystal disposed therebetween. The color filter substrate includes a common electrode receiving a common voltage. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix and receiving a data voltage. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of thin film transistors TFTs for individually driving the plurality of pixel electrodes, a gate line for sequentially turning on the TFTs, and a data line supplying a data voltage to the TFTs.
Since signal lines including the gate line and the data line formed on the TFT substrate have a narrow width, for example, less than a few micrometers, disconnections may occur. The TFT substrate includes a repair line for repairing a disconnected signal line. The repair line can be formed in the shape of a ring overlapping the signal lines along the outer periphery of the TFT substrate. The repair line supplies a signal to the disconnected signal line using a laser welding to an overlapping portion between the repair line and the signal line. However, at least five repair points are used in a repair process of the repair line and the disconnected signal line. When the number of the repair points is increased, a repair success rate is reduced, and the signal supplied to the disconnected signal line is affected by the RC delay due to a contact resistance generated in the repair points. An image quality can be deteriorated near the repaired signal line due to the RC delay.